Some Things are Just Better Random!
by UnhealthyIntrigue
Summary: Amy and Shadow are starting to fall in love...but can they succeed in a world as random as this! Please review my sugar high fic!
1. Chapter 1

Some Things are Just Better Random (chapter 1)

"You know you need to get a girlfriend." Sonic said to the black and red hedgehog sitting behind him on Tails' plane.

"Why would I want to do that?" Shadow asked him, his red eyes glaring in irritation at the blue hedgehog.

Why the hell was he here in the first place?

Let's just say it's because Sonic is an asshole.

"Why else Shad? Go get yourself laid!!"

"DO WHAT?!!!" Shadow exclaimed, knocking Sonic in the head.

"HEY!! NO ROUGH HOUSING!! I WILL TURN THIS PLANE AROUND!!" Tails screamed from the cockpit.

"Oh, shut the hell up…."

"Why would I ever do something so…"

"Oh, come on Shad….chicks dig emo boys like you!!"

Shadow shrugged.

He never really had any interest in girls. They were just people. Like boys, but with different…well, you know.

"What? Too good for the girls, emo king?"

"That's it!!"

Shadow tackled Sonic, accidentally hitting one of the controls.

"Oh my God!! What the hell do you think you're doing?!!!"

The plane suddenly went haywire, turning in every which direction.

"What can I say, the must've forgotten to tell you I'm a terrorist!!" Shadow exclaimed maniacally as the plane did a 360.

The plane went crashing down into the trees.

In the debris, they stood.

"Damn it Shadow, I was kidding!!" Sonic said angrily.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm hypoglycemic today, and I'm a pyromaniac." Shadow said as he watched the plane burn.

"Pretty lights…." He said.

Sonic raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Amy was rushing over.

"Are you guys ok?!!"

"What are you doing here?!" Sonic asked.

"Well excuse me for being concerned." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

Amy handed a sweat towel to Sonic.

"You're so stupid." She muttered.

She handed one to Tails.

She hesitated next.

Shadow looked at her confused.

"Uh…don't I get one?"

Amy snapped out of a daze, handing a towel timidly to Shadow.

"Here Shadow…" she said, a small blush on her cheeks.

Sonic noticed this, and made a mischievous grin.

"Hey Amy, if you're interested, Shadow's looking to get laid!!"

Amy turned to him, her blush now darkened, spreading across her face.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY?!!!!!!!"

Shadow suddenly tackled him again, and the guys began to brawl on the floor.

Tails rolled his eyes.

"Typical…." He thought to himself.

As Shadow punched the teeth out of Sonic, he turned to Amy.

"Please don't tell me you believe him!!" he said.

The blush still remained on her face.

She shook her head.

"….the blush….is sorta cute…" Shadow thought to himself, a blush on his cheeks as well, as he stood upright.

The stood there, locked in each other's gaze.

Suddenly, Silver came walking though, singing his theme song.

"Cause every night I will save your life, and every night I will be with you, and every night-…"

Sonic suddenly joined him.

"AND EVERY NIGHT, SHADOW DREAMS OF GETTING LAID WITH AMY!!!!"

And that's when Shadow kicked him out of consciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I absolutely love SIlver's themesong, 'Dreams of an Absolution'...my god, I love it. PLEASE REVIEW THIS RETARDED FIC!! please don't be too harsh though, I was sugar high.


	2. Chapter 2

Some things are just better random! (chapter 2)

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt earlier….Shadow…." Amy said shyly, the smallest blush gracing her face.

"Actually, it was my fault…but Sonic's joke went too far."

"The joke was weird…."

"Where the hell would he get that….I'd never be so…."

"I know Shadow….Sonic is just childish!"

The two sat in an empty Starbucks, sipping chai latte.

"….Well…I'm glad to know you don't think of me as that kind of person…but for you I ca-…" Shadow was suddenly interrupted.

"Wow, you guys seem awfully chummy."

"K-KNUCKLES!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!?" Shadow exclaimed, springing up from his seat.

"I work here." Knuckles answered, rolling his eyes.

"Oh shit." Shadow said, sitting back down.

"…Tails just left a while ago. He's high on espresso now."

"Jeez, and he's always rolling his eyes at us, telling us we're high."

Suddenly, Tails busted back into Starbucks.

"We fly high…..in the sky…..no lie!!" he muttered

"You high." Amy said.

"DO THE FUNKY CHICKEN!!"

Knuckles escorted the crazy person out the door.

Shadow and Amy were alone.

"….so….what were you trying to say earlier?" Amy asked.

"…Well I wanted to say…"

Suddenly, the lights went low, and music started playing.

"Because you're everywhere to me….and when I close my eyes, it's you I see…you're everything I know that makes me believe….I'm not alone….oh….I'm not alone!!" the radio sang.

Amy and Shadow blushed at the exact same time, and Rouge walked in with the remote for the radio.

"Ah…young love. Just thought I'd give you a push!"

"DAMNIT ROUGE!!!" Shadow exclaimed, his blush now stretching all the way across his face.

"Don't be so mean….jeez; you're lucky you have Amy!"

"Wha- what?!" Amy blushed darker.

"….ok, what are you doing here Rouge?" Shadow said with a sigh, calming down a bit.

"I work here."

"WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYBODY WORK AT STARBUCKS?!!" Shadow exclaimed, firing up again.

"Not everybody. Sonic works at McDonald's, Amy works at Books a Million, Big works at Bass Pro Shops, and Tails works at Al Chevron's." Rouge said matter of factly.

"Big is too dumb to work at Bass Pro Shops." Shadow said.

"Sonic works at McDonalds?"

"Well anyway, I'm off, I have a date with a certain echidna…" Rouge said, walking off.

"DAMNIT ROUGE!! QUIT TELLING EVRYONE ABOUT IT!!" Knuckles exclaimed from outside.

Rouge giggled.

"You guys are dating?"

"DAMNIT!!" Knuckles exclaimed again.

"I want candy!!" Tails sang.

"Here Tails, keep the change." Rouge said, throwing a mini crunch bar outside the window.

Tails caught it in his mouth, and began to chomp away.

"….Uh…take off the wrapping off the candy before you eat….oh well, too late…." Rouge sighed.

As Rouge walked out the door, the sun was setting, and now there was nobody but Shadow and Amy.

"We just…keep on getting interrupted….ha-ha…." Amy laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah…." Shadow replied.

The room remained silent.

(…..silence…..AND CRICKETS!! DON'T FORGET THE CRICKETS!!!)

"…..Amy…..I….."

"You wanna go to the hotel tonight and get laid, yes Shadow, we all know already." Sonic said, popping up behind Amy with a grin.

Shadow suddenly got up.

"JIGOKU WO OSHIRO!!!!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"Wow, his English voice actor gave up, the Japanese one is back, you're in trouble. He just told you to 'go to hell'." Amy said, rolling her eyes at Sonic's lack of Japanese.

"Oh shit."

"ANTA WO KOROSU!!"

"He just said 'I'm going to kill you.'"

"Does that mean I need to run now?"

"Must I state the obvious?"

"ok…Sayonara!!" Sonic began to run for his life, Shadow chasing him angrily.

"MATE O!! ANTA WO KOROSU!! BAKAMONO!! HARINEZUMI!!"

"He just said 'Step right there, I'm going to kill you, you goddamn hedgehog.'"

"DAMNIT AMY!! HELP ME!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sonic's japanese voice actors are WAY better than the english ones (Shadow sounds so hot in Japanese XD) well, that's my opinion! LOL PLEASE REVIEW!!


	3. Chapter 3

Some Things are Just Better Random! (chapter 3)

Now that Shadow was speaking English again, and Sonic had the living shit beat out of him, Shadow and Amy were in Amy's garden, watering plants.

"That was really crazy back there…." Amy sighed, staring at the pink azaleas that grew wildly.

"Well…. Maybe I went slightly overboard…." Shadow said shyly, trying to focus on the plant seeds.

"No freakin' way, that bastard had it coming. I swear, if you hadn't done it, I would've." Said a girl standing behind Amy's little picket fence.

"….Who the hell are you?" Shadow asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm the authoress, dummy. My name's Courtney. I have been your biggest fan since I was in first grade. I dressed up as you for Halloween a few years ago." The girl said.

(intermission: Yes, my name is Courtney, and I was Shadow the hedgehog during 2004's Halloween bash. YAY ME!)

Shadow raised an eyebrow, obviously weirded out by my fangirl-ness, and I certainly can't blame him, because Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto did the exact same thing when I told him that I was his fangirl too.

A Gothic lolita girl with long black hair, a black on black, cute frilly dress, red contacts, and a little black umbrella appeared behind Courtney.

"Nice to finally see you Shadow, I'm Mitsu." She murmured seriously.

"Shadow, Amy, this is my buddy. A couple others are coming too. By the way, I gotta go, and uh, we all support ShadAmy, so here!!" Courtney said, throwing an envelope at the pair.

Shadow caught it.

"What is it?" Amy asked a bit suspicious.

"A thousand dollar certificate to the Holiday Inn. Go 'wild' you two!!" Courtney said with a wave as she walked off, and that rap song started playing.

"We chillin' at the Holiday Inn!!" the song blared.

Suddenly, different music started playing.

"I wanna love you, (love you) you already know…I wanna love you…" the song let out.

Dark red blushes spread across the two's faces.

After a few long moments of silence, Amy spoke.

"….That was awkward…." Amy said softly.

"….yes….very." he replied.

"BEANS!! THE MAGICAL FRUIT!! THE MORE YOU EAT, THE MORE YOU TOOT!!!" Tails sang as he walked by.

"…You're still high?!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's high off his own fart." Cosmo said as she followed behind him.

"….o…k then." Amy replied.

Could this get any weirder?

**OF COURSE IT CAN!!!**

Suddenly, Rouge walked by carrying a delusional looking Knuckles.

"What happened?" Amy asked worriedly.

"Italian Restaurant. Good booze. Not if you can't hold your liquor though." Rouge muttered.

"SHADOW!! DON'T JOIN BLACK ARMS!! IT'S A CONSPIRACY!!! WE MUST ALL BOW BEFORE THE ALMIGHTY JOHN!!!" Knuckles cried out senselessly.

"Almighty John? Who the fu-.."

"…He means the toilet….." Rouge said.

"……….Oo"

"FREE LOADING POTATOS!!!!!!!!" Knuckles screamed.

"….what the hell did he drink?" Amy asked.

"Five glasses of Beringer chardonnay, two cups of sake, and five bottles of coke, caffeine added…." Rouge sighed.

"…Oh shit." Cosmo said.

Knuckles hopped away from Rouge.

"Nooo worrryyyy I waaaallllkkk…." He slurred, tumbling around.

"That's not the point…."

"DO THE MACARENA!!!!!"

Knuckles and Tails started dancing.

Sonic walked by with a bunch of bandages and bruises from the Shadow attack.

"…..How much did I miss?" he asked, a sweat drop forming over his head.

"….um…no comment." Amy said.

Sonic picked up an envelope off the ground.

"….A certificate to the Holiday Inn…..this is great Shadow!! Now's the time to go get laid!!!"

"YOU NEVER LEARN!!!!!!!!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

WE CHILLIN' AT DA HOLIDAY INN!!!!! LOL I was having a moment...Please Review!!


End file.
